garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TeeJay87/My artworks
Some of my own works with characters from Garfield universe. Having got official permission from admins http://garfield.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:7022#2 , I have decided to share some of my works here. You can see those in my Fanart Central gallery http://www.fanart-central.net/pictures/user/TeeJay87/page/2 Old stuff My works drawn before 2014. Garfield Boone V2.png|Garfield as 18th Century American Frontier. Drawn in 2012. Garfield JUL2013 V2.png|Garfield on holidays. Drawn in 2013. Mona Cowgirl 2013 V2M.png|Kidnapper-proof Mona drawn in 2013. Penny-Wan Kenobi.png|It took me 2 years to complete this. Kitty Mob V3.png|They make their opponents sleep with the fishes. Compact Pussycat 2013.png|Penelope Pitstop Pussycat ? A Penny for your thoughts ! 1939_Penny_2012 V2M.png|Penelope Pussycat wearing M1936 Polish Army uniform with major rank insignia. Drawn in 2012. Category:Blog posts 2014 works Drawn in 2014. Dragonlance Mona V3.png|Mona has changed her regular appearance a bit. Mona welcoming 2014 V2.png|Compare Mona redesigned by me with original http://garfield.wikia.com/wiki/Mona Penny GM avenger final.png|Blame PAWS Inc. for their inconsequence in picking Penny's fur colour. Cats on holidays V3.png|Penny and Mona have proved, that copycats do exist. PenStan 2014 V3.png|Since Garfield betrayed Penny for food and other cats, she deserves better partner. Catwoman Penny 2 versions.png|Catwoman Pussycat. Too bad she wasn't featured in "Garfield's Pet Force". Twist and Meow.png|Inspired by http://garfield.wikia.com/wiki/File:Vlcsnap-2014-10-23-20h24m58s32.png Mona feline mermaid V0.png|Not-so-little Mermaid Mona. Mona feline mermaid V1.png|Mermaid Mona in color. warrior princess Penny V6M.png|Penny the Warrior Princess. Penny on chair 2 in 1.png|Left is Penny painted in 19th Century Impressionist style, right is version with outlines and shading. Santa Pussycat.png|Santa Pussycat wishing you all Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. 2015 works Drawn in 2015. Penny jumpsuit 2015 V1 test.png|The first artwork in 2015, with experimentally added whiskers. Penny sniper 2015.png|Penny has been deployed to the Middle East.|link=http://www.fanart-central.net/pictures/user/TeeJay87/843088/Terrorist-Hunting-Season-2015 Penny sorceress 2015 V6.png|Penny the sorceress in the land of ogres. PenStan valentines 2015 V2.png|Happy Valentines from Penny and her boyfriend Stan. Mona FEB2015 V0.png|Sketch drawn last week. Mona FEB2015 V5.png|Mona approaching city of outlaws. PenMona Yellow Roses of Texas V5M.png|Yellow Roses of Texas. officer Odie V1.png|Template concept. Agent Penny March 2015 V0.png|Sketch of Penny wearing turtleneck sweater, jeans and high boots. Agent Penny March 2015 V1.png|Agent Pussycat in colour. cats in New York V3.png|Gift for a pen friend. Mona sorceress 2015 V0.png|Would you believe it took me 20 minutes to draw this sketch of sorcerous Mona ? Mona sorceress 2015 V4M.png|Mona the feline sorceress casting Ice Dagger spell Spaced Out Pussycat V0.png|Spaced-Out Pussycat sketch. Spaced Out Pussycat V3 GW.png|Spaced Out Pussycat. Lyman outdoors V0.png|Sketch of Lyman taking photos of wildlife. Lyman outdoors V4.png|Lyman taking photos of wildlife. Sorcerous Mona improved.png|5 years of development. River crossing APR 2015 V2.png|Definitely not a place for tourists. M60 Penny V3A.png|Feline version of Rambo. M60 Penny V3B.png|Penny testing M60 in the desert. Angry Porksheviks V2.png|Gort, Mort and Wart gone even worse than they are in cartoon. Medic_SC1_Mona V4.png|Spaced out Mona. Miss Kitty May 2015 V2M.png|My version of Miss Kitty. black berets 7TP V0.png|Penny commanding Polish 7TP tank. 7TP Penny V2.png|Penny as 10th Mechanized Brigade officer. Miss Kitty June 2015 V2.png|Kitty teaching, how to distinguish wrong from just. Mona in Halruaa V0.png|Mona in differently fashioned wizard robes. Mona in Halruaa V3.png|Outfit ideal for warmer climate. Pussycat nurses V3.png|Nurses Pussycats. US Navy uniform mk1.png|Penny and Mona joined the US Navy. US Navy kitties V3.png|On the deck of USS Nimitz. Seven Year Itch Mona V2.png|Mona as Marilyn Monroe. test1 Garfield Rap Mona V2.png|Mona performing song from "The Garfield Rap". flaming sword Penny 2 in 1.png|Result of 4-year development. Appaloosa.png|Appaloosa horse in Jim Davis style. ME Mona on horse 2015 V2M1.png|Cowgirl Mona riding her Appaloosa breed horse. ME Mona on horse 2015 V2M2.png|From cowgirl to Polish Army officer. M2HB Kitty V0.png|Sketch of Miss Kitty with M2HB machinegun. M2HB Kitty V3.png|Small Kitty with big gun. 2016 works Mobile Suit Pussycat V3.png|Mobile Suit Pussycat. AK47 Mona V4M.png|Mona in wz.93 cammopants posing with AK47 rifle. Bradley full crew V3B.png|Beauties inside a beast. M14 Mona V1.png|Mona cradling M14 rifle. Penny huntress 2016 V3.png|Ready for safari. Penny huntress 2016 V5.png|Safari in the desert Paramount Garfield V0.png|First concept for a logo with Garfield. Paramount Garfield 2 V0.png|Second concept for a logo with Garfield. Penny dive V3.png|Penny isn't afraid of water. Catwoman Pussycat 2016 V3 2in1.png|Catwoman Pussycat Strikes Back. Columbia pictures Arlene V0.png|Logo with Arlene. Paramount Garfield 2 V3.png|Final version of Paramount Garfield logo. Columbia pictures Arlene V2.png|Colored logo with Arlene. Kitty revolver 2016 V2.png|Miss Kitty posing with revolver. lever action Mona V2B.png|Mona with lever-action Winchester M1873. Penny tutorial 2016 V3B.png|Tutorial for Penelope Pussycat. Mona tutorial 2016 V2.png|Tutorial for Mona. Miss Kitty tutorial 2016 V2.png|Tutorial for Miss Kitty. Mona desperados 2016 V4A.png|Mona with different hairdo and refashioned dress. Helldorado V3.png|Ready for trouble in the Old West. kitties V3.png|''Garfield and Friends'' meets Krypto the Superdog. Mona W40K V4.png|Mona in Space Marine Terminator armor from Warhammer 40K. W40K Penny V4M.png|Lasagnahammer 40K: Space Mouser. Home Army Mona V4.png|Mona as member of the Home Army. Home Army PenMonaStan V4A.png|Heroes of the Tempest. FOT Metal Penny V0.png|Sketch of Penny wearing armor from "Fallout Tactics". BOS cats V4M.png|Outlaw hideout raid. Christmas Mona 2016 V4.png|Mona wishing you Merry Christmas. 2017 works PenMona cowgirls 2017 V2.png|Cowgirls of the 21st Century. Mona JAN2017 V0.png|Sketch of Mona seen from rear. Mona JAN2017 V3.png|Mona in refashioned dress. Pussycats band V0.png|The Pussycats minus Josie. Pussycats band V4.png|Josie and the Real Pussycats. Triple P V2.png|Triple P. Mrs Pussycat V2.png|My own version of Mrs. Pussycat. Penny Peach V0.png|Penelope dressed as Princess Peach. Mona Peach V0.png|Mona dressed as Princess Peach. Pussycat Peaches V1.png|Pussycat Peaches. Fire Peach PenMona censored.png|Upgraded with Fire Flowers. Lola M14 V1.png|For the first time - Lola drawn by me. Remove Non-Arlene.png|Silly people and their sentiments. contest 2017 V0.png|Garfield and Friends meets The Garfield Show. contest 2017 V3.png|The Great Cat-sanova.